Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a technology for communicating with another apparatus via a network.
Description of the Related Art
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-166577, a technology is known in which a data processing apparatus, such as a digital camera, is equipped with a wireless communication function and transmits image data stored in the data processing apparatus to an external apparatus. Use of this function allows easier transmission of the image data to the external apparatus.
In recent years, a digital camera equipped with a simple access point (for example a micro access point) function has also been known. When the digital camera starts up the simple access point function, another apparatus senses the digital camera as an access point and participates in a network formed by the digital camera. This configuration allows easy communication between the digital camera and another apparatus.